Mischief Managed
by thelightningstrike
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots centred on and around the Marauders, written in various points of views and various time-periods. All belongs to JK. Read and review :D
1. Chaser

_Okay, so here's my new fic, a series of drabbles and one shots based on and around the lives of the Marauders. Some will be in first person, some in third, it'll go wherever the mood takes me. So first, is about my favourite marauder, James. Read and review, if you wish. Molly :)_

**1. Chaser**

CRASH!

The little boy grinned as he looked down at the fallen flowerpot. It had been knocked to the ground by a pebble he had thrown. He was hovering on a small broom about four feet off the ground, his hazel eyes wide behind his circular framed glasses.

A slender woman with dark red hair came running out of the house. "James! Are you alright?" she cried, then after taking in the scene before her, "Oh, not my agapanthuses, _again_!"

"Sorry, Mum," said James, with no hint of an apology as he jumped of his broom and ran to his mother, "but I scored!"

Her anger turned instantly to pride, "You did? That's fantastic, James! Your first goal, at four years old! Were you playing Quidditch? A chaser, this time?"

He nodded, "It's much easier than being a beater," he said knowledgably.

"Yes, but how about a seeker, love? Have you tried that?"

He nodded again. "With dad. He put a spell on pebbles to fly around the garden, but it just bored me, because I could never see them, and I want action!" he gabbled.

"Of course you do, sweet. And a keeper? You've already tried that, haven't you?"

"Dad got it past me every time."

"Why weren't you playing with Dad now?"

"He was busy, he said he'd play later, but I didn't want to wait, so I thought I'd have a go on my own, and I did it! I did it!"

"I know, love. I'll go and tell Daddy right now!"

She beamed proudly for a moment at her son, before ruffling his already messy hair and rushing off, back into the house.

James went to retrieve his broomstick, and flopped down on the grass. Finally, he had found something in Quidditch that he was good at. Finally, he could live up to his Dad's reputation. From that moment on, James Potter knew that he was made to be a chaser.


	2. Black vs Black

_Second chapter- based on Sirius, in his POV, when he's in his seventh year. Thanks for the reviews last time and the people who put it in their story alert or favourite stories subscriptions! Please read, enjoy and review.  
Next chapter up next week, based around Peter. Molly x  
Oh, and I don't know if Sirius is a seeker in canon, but in my fic, he is :D_

**2. Black vs Black**

"Is he any good?" James repeats urgently.

"I… I don't know… I didn't even know he played…" I say as I stare at my brother, decked out in Slytherin Quidditch Robes.

It's the first match of the season in our seventh year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and James and I had received a shock when my second year brother walked smoothly onto the pitch, clutching a broom.

"Looks like he's playing seeker…" mumbles James.

Regulus hads't even acknowledged me, but is stood by the rest of his team, looking quite bored.

"Sirius, mate, are you okay?" asks James, "Can we play? Do you want to forfeit? I understand if you do, mate."

I snap myself out my trancelike state and nod firmly. "We can play."

"Let's go then," says James and we walk to join the rest of our team waiting by Madam Hooch.

"As usual," she barks, "a nice clean game, especially as Slytherin has a new seeker. We want to set a good example, yes, James? Humphrey?"

"I will if he does," says James pleasantly and extends a hand to Humphrey Parkinson, the Slytherin captain.

Humphrey sneers.

"Shake hands!" yells Madam Hooch.

Humphrey grasps James' hand and obviously tries to crush it to pulp. James' wide grin never falters, even when Humphrey eventually lets go.

"Let's play!" screams Madam Hooch, blows her whistle, and we all shoot high into the air, James seizing the Quaffle straight away.

In less than ten seconds he's scored, the red ball soaring straight through Parkinson's outstretched fingers.

"You'd better find that snitch quick, Black, or you're off the team!" snarls Parkinson.

I look at Regulus. He doesn't look scared or even put out. I doubt he was even listening. He's concentrated only on finding the Snitch. Which I should be too, I remind myself, spinning round on my broom and scanning the pitch.

In the time it takes me to circle the pitch twice, looking for the Snitch, James has scored another 3 goals. I listen to the commentator for a moment.

"And it's 40-0 to Gryffindor, all four goals scored by the fabulous James Potter- I hear he's been signed by the Tornadoes- a rumour or not we'll have to see. The line up for both teams is promising this year, some weird choices though I'll admit. Potter's retained an old friend and long-time seeker Sirius Black, understandable, of course, he's caught some spectacular snitches in his time, but I look to the Slytherin's for the weirdness- WOAH" a Slytherin beater sent a Bludger neatly into the stands, aiming for the commentator, "Wow, almost killed by Hector Pringle there, never mind, never mind, happens every day, I'm sure, and anyway, yes, I was talking about the Slytherin seeker- only a second year, name of Regulus Black- yes, it's Sirius' brother, playing the same position on the opposing team! Talk about family rivalry! And there's another brilliant goal from James Potter!"

I turn around and fly to the opposite side, noticing something glinting by a goalpost, but it's just the keeper's watch.

"So will Regulus be as good as Sirius? We'll have to see, folks! What a game this is going to be!"

I vent my frustration by speeding up to James who's kindly letting his other chasers have a go at scoring.

"Have you heard it?" I growl.

"Yes, I have, but it looks like Regulus hasn't. It's not affecting him anyway, so get back in the game!" orders James.

I fly off angrily, watching the game from a birds eye view. There's no question we're winning, but I need to catch the snitch.

And suddenly- it's there! Fluttering incredibly low to the ground! I begin to dive and notice Regulus do the same 100 yards away. He swerves closer towards me until he's bashing into me repeatedly.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Reg? Knock me off my broom?" I scream as we hurtle to the ground.

"Yep," Regulus grins, slamming into me again.

"Why? What've I done?" I yell, slamming him.

"Several things, one, you're a Gryffindor, two, you're an arrogant prat, and three," his voice softens, "you left."

"What? I had to leave! Everyone hated me!"

"Not me," he says, "I didn't hate you."

I stare at him and he takes a moment to slam me again.

"I hate you now though. You're no brother of mine!" he screams, slamming me so hard I almost fall.

I slam him back, while the commentator screams "Look at the seekers! A little bit of family frustration eh?"

I put an extra spurt on my broom as we flatten parallel to the ground, racing along it after the snitch.

I extend my right hand and notice Regulus do the same…

We're edging closer to the snitch all the time, slamming each other, then suddenly Regulus flips over in mid air and crumples to the ground with a sickening crunch, just as my fingers close around the struggling snitch.

"SIRIUS GET'S THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN 200-0!" screams the commentator.

I look at the snitch in my hand, then at my brother's small frame, in a heap on the floor. My team are flying in, surrounding me until I can no longer see him. I see Madam Hooch flying towards him, conjuring a stretcher out of thin air and heaving him onto it, then running up to the castle with it.

"Regulus!" I cry, to deaf ears.

I try to follow him. "Reg! _Reg_! REG! I'm sorry! REG!" I can't get out of the stampede of people trying to congratulate me. Cheers drown me, tears choke my throat.

James notices and pulls me from the crowd, announcing I need to get changed.

"Reg," I say weakly. "I didn't mean to, honest," I fall against James and he slings an arm around me for support.

"It's okay, Padfoot, calm down."

"REG!" I scream.

"He's not dead. He's just concussed, a few broken bones, I heard Madam Hooch. Don't worry, he'll be fine." James kicks open the door to the changing room and sits me on a bench. I lean against the wall heavily.

"Why didn't he tell me, James? He's my brother… he's not old enough… he hates me… he says I'm not his brother…"

"CALM DOWN!" yells James. "It's all going to be ok, understand? You'll go back to normal- he'll ignore you and you'll ignore him, yes?"

I whimper, "Reg…"

"Yes!?" James grabs the front of my robes and shakes me.

"Yes…"

"What's going to happen?" James says holding me up.

"He's going to ignore me and I'm going to ignore him, as usual."

James appraises me. "You're sure about that?"

"Yes! James, just leave me now, go and celebrate without me, mate,"

"And you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'm a Black, Prongs, I'll be fine."

James looks reluctant, but respects my wishes and walks to the door. He turns back for a second. "Don't worry, Padfoot. You've still got one brother."

"Thanks, mate," I look up, but he's gone.

I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall. I had no idea Regulus had liked me… I'd have stayed if I had… and now, now I've blown it, and he hates me…


	3. Untangled

_Wow, chapter 3 already! Right, you might have a few disagreements in this chapter, but because I don't know much about Peter Pettigrew as a child, this is the best I could do. Sorry if this isn't how you imagined him, or his mother, or the event that takes place, but this is how I see it.  
Okay, so it's a tad short, but I warned you some of these would be. All I can ask of you now is to read, enjoy, and if you can spare a moment of your time to give me a day of bliss, review! Molly x_

**3. Untangled**

"Petey, you silly boy, what've you done now?" called a plump woman, who was stirring something in a rusty pan on a small stove, as she looked over at her son.

A small boy was sat in the corner of the room, looking forlornly at his mother, because he had somehow managed to get himself completely tangled in a mass of thread.

"Not my sewing basket, again! You silly, silly boy, how am I to get you untangled now?" she said crossly, still stirring.

He lowered his head, sniffing, and then suddenly, miraculously, the thread was gone. He gave a squeal of surprise.

"What's happened _now_, Peter?" said his mother, turning back to face him. Her face changed to echo his shocked expression. "How on Earth- did you untangle yourself?"

But even she couldn't deny that he couldn't possibly have untangled himself in such a short time, and wound the thread neatly back around the reel. He scrambled to his feet, shaking his head. "It was like, like, _magic_," he whispered.

His mother dropped the spoon and sank to the grimy floor. "Oh Lord, oh Lord no, not my Petey, not my Petey," she muttered over and over again, covering her eyes with her fingers.

"Mummy? Have I been naughty? Do I have to go to bed?" he asked, walking over to her.

She opened her fingers slightly to look at her son. "He can't be…" she mumbled.

"Who can't be what? Mummy? Are you listening to me?"

She took her hands from her face and took her son by his shoulders, bringing him into her chest. "Not my Petey, not my Petey," she said again, tears falling down her face and into his hair as she nuzzled into him.

"What's the matter, Mummy?"

She sniffed. "Nothing, Petey, nothing. There's nothing for you to worry about, nothing at all." She seemed to be reassuring herself more than him.

He nodded and snuggled into her, snuffling.

She watched him go to sleep as she wept. He was the only thing she had in all the world and she would not allow him to be taken away from her. She would find a way- still, there was years yet- he was only 6, there was still five years before the letter would come, if it did come, and that gave her plenty of time to prepare.

This fact alone consoling her, she picked up her son, wrapping her arms tightly around him and walked into the next room, where she lay him down on a bed. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room, and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand before she went back to stirring the soup.

She didn't have to let him go just yet.


	4. A Favour

_So sorry, I've not updated any of my fics in a while, but that's because I've been in the school play and have also been packing for my 2 week holiday in France! So yes, from the 24th of July to the 8th of August there will be no updates whatsoever, sorry!  
This chapter is based on Remus, and is in Dumbledore's point of view. It's my take on when Remus is first appointed as DADA teacher, and all I can ask of you now is to read, enjoy and review! Thanks, Molly x_

**4. A Favour**

"Remus?" I say upon noticing the forlorn looking man in the corner, head in his hands, and empty bottle of butterbeer on the table beside him.

He looks up and instantly straightens. "Dumbledore, what brings you here?"

"By Jove, it _is_ you! Oh, the barman is an acquaintance of mine… are you here on business?" I say politely, drawing up a chair and sitting down.

He gives a low laugh. "Chance would be a fine thing, no, no, simply drowning my sorrows- not that I have enough money to do so."

"Ah. I heard about your unfortunate unemployment issue. I've been trying for years to get your rights equal, alas, there are those still higher than me that do not wish to grant it."

"Don't worry about it. There's more important things to worry about at the moment than if a werewolf has work."

"I take it you're talking about Sirius Black?"

"Naturally- I don't think they'll ever find him."

"He was a friend of yours."

"I thought I knew him. I was mistaken." His tone is cutting.

I sigh deeply. "I imagine that you miss the Sirius you knew, though."

"I miss James, Lily and Peter. I never knew Sirius. He killed my friends," he says bitterly, looking away. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"They're doing their best to find him, Remus. In the mean time… I have a favour to ask of you."

"_You_ have a favour to ask of _me_?" he says incredulously.

I nod, smiling. "Would you care for a butterbeer- or perhaps- something stronger?"

"A butterbeer would go down nicely, thank you," he says, still staring.

"I won't be a moment," I assure him before standing and going to the bar. I order a butterbeer and a small gillywater and walk back to the table.

Remus takes the butterbeer and has a long gulp. "Thanks."

"No problem," I say benignly and sip my own drink through the straw. "Now, the favour."

He sits up, alert, and places the butterbeer down on the table.

"For a long time now," I say, while absentmindedly stirring my drink with my straw, "it has been difficult for me to keep a professor of a certain subject for an entire school year. You may have heard of my misfortune?"

"No- which subject?"

"All in good time, all in good time. I know that I never will be able to keep a professor for over a year, therefore this is only a short favour. Do you understand?"

"Surely you don't want me…"

"In fact, I truly do, Remus. You'll receive excellent pay, living quarters and meals- I'll even have Professor Snape brew something up every month to help keep, ah, _control_, over your problem."

"Dumbledore, there'll be children… I can't risk…" he shakes his head.

I smile. "Do call me Albus, Remus. Professor Snape's Wolfsbane Potion rivals that of any others, there are certainly no disputes over that."

"I'm sure it's very good indeed, but what if I forget to take it? I cannot possibly be set loose on a castle full of children, Albus!"

"You may have heard of the Wolfsbane Potion? It allows a werewolf to only transform in body, not mind, therefore, you could curl up in a small and comfortable space in your office and be of no harm to anyone."

"Oh," he looks tempted slightly, and I jump at the chance.

"And… as an added bonus, you'll be teaching students in all years."

"Why is that…"

"You'll be teaching Harry, Remus," I say softly.

"H-harry? Harry Potter, you mean?" something sparks in his eyes, something that hasn't been for there for 12 years.

"Who else? He's quite a fascinating child, looks exactly like James, but with his mother's eyes..."

"I- I haven't seen him in years- he wouldn't know me- he may not like me…" I can tell he's struggling to argue now.

"I'll see you on September the first then, Remus. I take it you remember which train to catch, and on which platform?"

"How could I forget…" his voice trails away, a misted look in his eyes.

I down my gillywater and stand up. "I'll bid you goodbye, for now I must see a man about a dog. Actually, not a dog, and not a man, either- I'm going to see Professor Sprout to look at the school's agapanthuses- in full bloom, apparently…"

He isn't listening, but waves a vague hand in my direction. I gather my cloak around me and nod to Aberforth, and head for the door.

"Wait!"

I turn around, smiling. "Yes, Professor?"

He blinks, but continues, "What subject do I teach?"

"Why, defence against the dark arts, of course," I say before inclining my head and stepping out the pub. "Lovely man," I mutter absently before heading back to the school.


	5. A Black Dinner

_Here's my fifth chapter, it's in third person, centred around a Black family meal. Hope you enjoy!_

**5. A Black Dinner**

"Sirius, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" hissed a voice.

A small, dark-haired boy was sat under a dark mahogany table, tracing the patterns of the richly embroidered carpet on the floor. He ignored the voice.

"Sirius!" came the woman's voice again, more sharply this time, and she poked her head under the table to look at her son with a disdainful expression. "Get out from under there at once, and sit at the table like a good young pure-blood! Anyone would think you were a common muggle!"

To this remark there were several hearty laughs from the people sat at the table. Sirius sighed softly, and crawled out from under the table.

"That's better, young man," said the man at the head of the table, a dark haired man with what seemed like a permanent snooty expression on his face. "Come and sit by me, that's it now, do what your Mother and I tell you."

Sirius joined the table beside his father, and stared glumly across the table to a girl slightly older than he. She winked quickly and then stared down at her plate, her cheeks reddening.

"Andromeda! Why are your cheeks so red? Here, borrow my powder, girl, you look like a Muggle's backside!"

More hearty laughs followed, and the girl leaned across the table for her mother, who was sat next to Sirius, to powder her nose and cheeks.

"What is it with children these days?" Sirius' mother began.

"I haven't the faintest, dear Walburga," said Andromeda's mother, before taking a drink.

"And you'd think, wouldn't you, that they'd be grateful for everything we do for them?" said Sirius' father.

"Certainly, certainly, but will they ever learn, Orion?" said another man, who was sat on Walburga's right hand side.

"Sirius here is a prime example that they will not learn," said Orion, slapping Sirius across the back of the head, "but Regulus, I'm sure will learn, because he is just two, after all, and I'm sure there is time to knock some sense into him. Where is Regulus, Walburga?"

"Kreacher is tending to him, I didn't want to inflict his presence on us at dinner, he would only cry and spoil it, as he usually does. Still, the fact remains that it was not Regulus who spoilt the dinner, but Sirius, our seven year old child."

"And Andromeda, our eleven year old, she helped spoil it too!" cried Andromeda's mother.

Andromeda and Sirius' heads were both so low on the table they were almost touching their empty plates.

"But dear Druella, your Bellatrix and Narcissa are fine examples of how to behave at a dinner table."

"That, I cannot deny, especially as Narcissa is only eight, and Bellatrix thirteen, I think they have done very well for themselves."

Bellatrix and Narcissa's sneers were visible from Sirius' end of the table. Bellatrix was sat on his mother's left and Narcissa on Andromeda's right.

"I am sure that the naughtiness of our children will subside when they go to Hogwarts and join Slytherin house, just like your Bellatrix. How is it in Slytherin, Bella? You will be going back in September to your third year, will you not?" said Orion.

"I will. I find Slytherin much to my taste; in fact, if I would have been placed in any other house, such as the obstinate Gryffindor, I may have left Hogwarts and never returned. I'm sure that Sirius and Andromeda will behave perfectly once they have been sorted there, I myself shall see to it that they do. As Andromeda comes up just next week, I am sure I will have the pleasure of explaining the rules to her."

The adults laughed again. "What a wonderful child we have, Cygnus," said Druella.

"A model pure-blood," agreed Cygnus.

"To Bellatrix, the model Slytherin pure-blood!" cried Orion, raising his almost empty glass. The other adults raised their glasses to and all drank deeply. "More wine!" roared Orion, snapping his fingers, and a house-elf rushed forward with a bottle full of wine, and began to pour it out.

Bellatrix's sneer grew more pronounced, especially when her mother permitted her to have a sip of the wine.

Sirius allowed his head to fall to the table.

"Sirius, get your head off the table at once!" shrieked Walburga, and he slowly lifted his head to his mother.

"That's better. Mind- if you're feeling so tired- perhaps it's best that you were off to bed."

"Yes, all of you, I think it's time for us adults to talk alone now," said Cygnus.

"Up you get!" cried Druella, flapping her long white hands at her children. Andromeda and Sirius got up slowly- Narcissa and Bellatrix were already stood.

"Goodnight, Mother, Father, Uncle Orion, Aunt Walburga," said Bellatrix regally, with a nod of the head, before taking Narcissa's hand and walking from the room.

"Take the bedroom on the second floor!" called Walburga, waving them away.

"'Night," mumbled Andromeda, leaving the room cautiously.

"Don't say "night" in that ungrateful tone!" called her father as she left.

Sirius followed, not even bothering to acknowledge his parents or aunt and uncle.

Andromeda was waiting for him outside. "Are you okay?"

Sirius nodded. "I hate them. I hate them all, except you. I just hope Regulus doesn't turn out the way they want him to."

"At least we can escape to Hogwarts soon," said Andromeda as they climbed the stairs.

"_You _can. You're off next week, you'll be free. And I won't even have you anymore."

"I'll write to you, I promise."

"Bellatrix won't let you."

"Then I won't tell her."

Sirius laughed. "Good one, 'Dromeda." He pointed to the door opposite them. "That's your room, I think."

"Okay. Night, Sirius."

"Don't say "night" in that ungrateful tone!"

Andromeda's face softened in the half light. "You'll go wrong, Sirius, mark my words." It was something his mother had said to him earlier.

"We both will," Sirius whispered, before turning and climbing the final staircase.

Later, in his bed, he made a vow. He vowed, quite simply, that he would do whatever it took, whatever it needed- to go as wrong as possible.


	6. Hospital Bed

_Hi! Here's my sixth chapter, when Remus was first bitten by Fenrir Greyback and how his parents cope. Not very long, sorry. Next time, James! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter!_

**6. Hospital Bed**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" whispered the pale-faced woman, clutching her husband's hand.

"Of course, the healers said he can lead a perfectly normal life, most of the time." Hearing the hesitancy in his voice, she collapsed, shaking, to cry onto her son's body, which was laid beneath them in a hospital bed.

"Oh, don't cry, Mafalda, I'm sure he'll cope, he's a strong lad."

"But… but, John, what about, what about school? And work? And friends? And everything a normal growing boy should have? He can't have anything like that! He'll be shunned throughout the world- his transformations will be so painful- my baby, my baby boy…" she burst out into a fresh wave of sobs.

The boy, Remus, shifted in his sleep, and his mother jumped up, and started to rearrange his pillows and coo softly at him. She magicked a soft chair for her to sit on by his bed and stroked his hair softly.

The father hovered awkwardly at the foot of the bed, and then mumbled, "I'll just go and get a coffee, want one?"

"No thanks, John, dear, I'll just stay, stay with my baby…" she said softly, still stroking Remus' hair.

When John had left, she pulled her chair closer to the bed, and began to sing, very tenderly.

She sang a lullaby, one she had sung to him every night since his birth, when he was sleeping. She doubted he had ever actually heard it, and vowed to herself that when he awoke she would sing it to him.

She wept as she sang, the tears falling into her son's hair. She stroked his face, and held his hands. She whispered promises to him when the song was over, how she'd always be here for him, how she wouldn't let any harm come to him ever again.

Her husband came back in eventually, carrying a coffee cup. "The healer wants a word with you outside, Mafalda."

She sniffed and nodded. "Watch him, John, please," she whispered, and left the room.

John moved closer to the bed, but still retained a safe distance. He stared at his son, and there was grief in his eyes, regret, even.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I've let you down, I know," he mumbled.

Remus stirred and an eyelid fluttered open.

"Remus?" the father moved closer. He touched his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm a terrible father and I intend to right that. I'm so terribly sorry. I realise now that I've never once told you I love you. I do. I love you, Remus," he said hurriedly, staring at the ceiling, blinking away tears.

He looked back down at his son, wondering why he hadn't responded, and realised he was out again. The eyelid must have been a reflex. John swallowed. This meant that he would have to tell him when he was awake.

As John contemplated that would-be awkward moment, Remus rolled over, a whisper of a smile on his face.


	7. Sorting

_Sorry, this is quite a short, and boring one, but I wanted to do it while I had the idea. Thanks for all the reviews last time! My next chapter will be better- I have a really good idea for it! Read, enjoy and review, if you wish! Molly x_

**7. Sorting**

"Potter, James!" the stern woman called and I walked forward jauntily, winking at Sirius, who to my delight was sat at the Gryffindor table.

I put the hat on my head and cocked it to an angle, so McGonagall came forward and jammed it down. There were laughs- I had an audience already.

"Ho, ho, there's no question about where to put you. Mischievous, very, but with unequalled bravery. You're selfless, and will make a great sacrifice someday. There's no doubt that you'll make a brilliant… GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

I shrugged and jumped off the stool, although my heart was pounding and my mind was cheering. I ran over to sit by Sirius- across from the know-it-all-ish girl we'd met on the train.

"Well done, mate," Sirius said, clapping me on the back.

"Yeah- what about you? I thought you said all your family were Slytherins?"

"They are. I dunno what happened." He shrugged. "I'm glad it did."

"Right, let's get cracking on this feast then!" I said when it suddenly appeared.

We piled our plates with foods and started to chat to all the other new Gryffindors around us. The talk turned to families pretty quickly.

"I'm pure-blooded- I think- but I don't think it matters very much about your blood status in today's society. I think that everyone with magical blood should be equal, and have equal rights, and furthermore…" Remus, a shabby looking boy soon bored us to tears- of laughter.

"Great speech!" I said and Sirius smirked. The girl across from us rolled her eyes scornfully.

"It was, actually. Well done, Remus, I really appreciate that view of things, I myself feel the same way. I'm Lily. I'm a muggle-born." She raised her eyebrows at Sirius and I, who were still smirking. "If you two are so wised up on the subject, what about you?"

"I'm pure-blooded- not that it matters, of course." I smiled at her politely.

"Whatever." She turned to Sirius. "How about you?"

"I'm pure-blooded."

"Is that- all?"

"Look, don't ask me about it, alright? Ask him."

He pointed to a weedy looking boy sat on my other side.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm P-peter P-pettigrew. I'm h-half-blood."

I offered my hand. "Nice to meet you, P-peter."

"James!" Lily snapped. "Just ignore him. It's better just to block him right out," she said reassuringly to Peter.

I raised my eyebrows indignantly. "I will not be blocked out!"

"You tell her, James," said Sirius.

She ignored me.

"Oi!"

She ignored me still, as she was now earnestly discussing lessons with Remus.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," sniggered Sirius.

-

Later, the same group of us plus another two girls were sat in the common room, discussing the sorting and drinking glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, what did the hat say to you, James?" asks Remus.

"Said I'm mischievous but brave," I announced importantly, "and I am very selfless and will make a great sacrifice later on."

Four glasses fell to the floor and smashed.

"What the-" I yelled.

"You're joking!" Sirius cried, staring at me in disbelief.

"No way!" cried Lily.

"Seriously?" shouted Remus.

"You're kidding, right?" yelled Alice.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"The hat said that to me!" Lily said and the others nodded.

"It said the same thing to all five of us? What a cop out." I said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's probably because the same sacrifice applys to all of us!"

"No way," said Sirius. "It's probably what it says to make us always alert or something."

"Well whatever it is, it won't apply to us now, right?" asked Alice.

"I doubt it," said Remus. "It's probably when we're a lot older. It might not even happen."

"Yeah. Good thinking," said Alice breathlessly.

"I really think..." said Lily.

"Don't." Sirius shook his head. "Let's talk about something else."

The conversation moved to Quidditch, but I didn't join in- I watched Lily instead. She was sat with a confused expression on her face, and kept looking around at those of us who had recieved the "sacrifice" prediction. She looked very concerned, but that wasn't why I couldn't stop watching her.

I was watching because the concern on her face made her look very pretty.


	8. Tagalong

_My eighth chapter already! Wow. There's a few things for me to ask your opinion of, so here I go.  
**1. **Shall I introduce chapters surrounding just Lily or just Snape into this fic? In other words, shall I make it about the entire Old Generation, instead of JUST the marauders? Obviously, I'll still do chapters on James, Sirius, Peter and Remus in their turn, but shall I include some others? Your choice!  
**2. **Shall I create a new fic for like Harry's generation, with the same principle as this? I've already decided on a name, hoping you might agree. (:  
**3. **Does anyone have any requests for an event they want me to write about in this fic? It could be anything to do with any of the Marauders, weddings, births, deaths, whatever. Don't be afraid to ask!_

**8. Tagalong**

"Peter! Peter! There's an owl for you!" I heard my mum calling.

I jumped up from my bed, where I had been lying, doing nothing, as was usual in the summer holidays, and ran into the kitchen. I hated living in our pokey little flat, with only a door to separate my room from the kitchen.

"Is it your results?" she handed me a thick envelope.

I shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Well, open them, open them! Read them out!" She was smiling. She obviously thought I'd done well. I'd hoped to get the letter before she was awake and change the results so she wasn't disappointed. I hated her to be disappointed in me. She was the only person I loved.

"Here goes…" I ripped open the envelope and stared at the parchment inside.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades:** _

_Outstanding (O) _

_Exceeds Expectations (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_**Fail Grades:** _

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_**PETER PETTIGREW HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_Astronomy: P_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Charms: D_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: P_

_Divination: T_

_Herbology: D_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: P_

_Transfiguration: A_

I hadn't expected it to be quite that bad.

"Well, what did you get?" Petey?"

I hated to do it, but I flung the paper at her and stormed off to my room, slamming the door.

I could hear her breathing as she read it, so small was our flat.

She eventually came and locked on my door. "Petey?"

I ignored her.

"Look, Peter, I'm sure that these results are very indefinite, they might assess you again… You mustn't worry, though, Peter. You got two OWLs! Surely that isn't so bad? Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration- you could go into animal care when you leave! And, some of your fails weren't bad fails. Poor in Astronomy, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts! That's quite good, you know! And, you've still got your NEWTs yet!"

I hated to see her try and make me happy. Why couldn't I have just made her proud by trying in school?

"Look, Peter, I'm proud of you, whatever you get- you know that."

She gave up after that and went back to the kitchen. I lay flat on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why wasn't I good at anything? I'd only scraped Transfiguration because of the whole Animagus thing. I wanted to be good at Defence Against the Dark Arts like James, Sirius and Remus. That was the hard subject- and I bet they all had O's in it. James said that Dumbledore's already spoken to him about the Order of the Phoenix- he's so good at repelling Dark Magic. Why can't that be me?

I looked at the picture tacked to my wall of me, Sirius, Remus and James. The Marauders. Or, otherwise known, the three clever, popular ones, and the tagalong Peter. Stupid, annoying, tagalong, jealous, Peter. Well, that's going to change- the minute we leave school. I can't change while we're there because they're in charge. But as soon as we leave- I'll be the popular one. I'll have new friends, ones that need me. I'll be the clever, popular one, and I'll have people tagging along after me.

I roll onto my side. Yeah, like that's ever going happen, I thought bitterly. Throughout my entire life, I know I'll always be the tagalong.


	9. The Dancer

_Coming next, when Sirius ran away, which I had as a request. Thanks for the reviews last time, I replied to you all. Any requests?_

**9. The Dancer**

Lily had always loved to dance, right from when she was young and her dad used to whirl her about the living room to her mixed tape of "The Sugar Plum Fairy". She'd danced ballet from the age of 5-11- she had to quit when she went to Hogwarts. She used to go with Petunia, but Petunia wasn't very good, and often got jealous. Lily appeared to be a natural.

She hadn't even thought about dancing since attending Hogwarts. It had come to her when she was waiting for James to return from a detention so they could start their patrols. He was late, as usual, and she found herself daydreaming, daydreaming about the time when she, a seven year old girl, had performed at her local theatre in Swan Lake. Her father had told her she was a beautiful dancer.

She hadn't danced properly in ages. The Halloween Ball for the seventh years was approaching soon- but she didn't really want to go. Dumbledore held them to cheer up the seventh years in their final and most difficult year- and the Halloween Ball was to be the first. She didn't know who she would go with, or what she would wear, or how she would be expected to dance, so she had decided to pretend to be sick and spend the night in the infirmary.

It was funny how she could still remember some of her ballet training. She looked around the common room- surprisingly, it was empty. Excitement flared up inside her as she stood and rose up onto the very tips of her toes. It was such a shock to find out she could still manage it that she fell backwards into her armchair. She performed the variety of steps she could remember, falling back into old routines she had practised so often as a child. She was astonished at how easily she could do it, even now. She whirled about the empty room, wishing she was seven again.

She didn't hear the door open and James walk in. She didn't notice him stand, mouth open, and watch her, astounded. It was only when she turned in another pirouette that she noticed him. She immediately sank back to the flat of her feet, the blush creeping from her neck to her face.

An awkward silence ensued. Lily took a deep breath. "Ready for patrol?"

James nodded, still dumbfounded.

They left the common room and began patrolling the corridors silently. After about half an hour, Lily spoke.

"Look- I'd appreciate if you didn't mention what you just saw to anybody. I just- lost control. I'd like it if you forgot you ever saw it, if you don't mind."

"Lily-"

She held up a hand, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Please."

"Fine."

She nodded. "Thanks."

They walked in courteous silence for another few minutes, until-

"You looked beautiful, by the way."

Lily blushed again. "I didn't. And I told you to forget it, James."

"Okay, okay."

When the were meandering up the final corridor towards the Fat Lady, James jogged a little to get in front of her, then walked backwards and stopped.

"James…"

He held up a hand. He took one of her hands, and placed his other hand on the small of her back.

"What-"

"Shh."

He began revolve slowly on the spot, pulling her with him. He hummed a soft tune, and they gradually leaned further into one another, until her head was on his shoulder. They must have danced for around ten minutes, when Lily suddenly remembered where she was, what time it was, and who she was with.

"James… I have to- bye." She said cryptically, and pulled herself away. She began to walk away, in the direction of the Fat Lady.

James remained standing there for a moment, dejected, then caught up with her, snatching her hand. "Lily…"

Lily had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Don't cry." He cursed himself at not thinking of a better thing to say.

She shook her head and said the password, stepping inside the common room. He followed her silently.

"Lily, please. I'm sorry…"

Lily turned again, a watery smile on her face. "Thanks for the dance, James. It was lovely."

James couldn't stand to see her so sad. In three strides- he crossed the room, and cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her. After a moment, they began to dance again, just revolving on the spot.

James kissed the top of her forehead as she knelt into him. "You really are a beautiful dancer," he said softly.

_On their wedding day, the young couple didn't choose a song for their first dance. They simply revolved in the centre of the floor, James humming a quiet tune, Lily's head against his shoulder._

**End. Like? _Review_? You're amazing.**


	10. Cocoa

_Sirius runs away; requested by Lioness-of-Tortall-7. Hope you like it!_

**10. Cocoa**

All that could be heard at Grimmauld Place were the clinking of silver cutlery against bone china, and the occasional slurping of wine. Kreacher scurried about, attending to the diners. It was the day Sirius had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts- Regulus his third.

"How do you think you did in your OWLs, Sirius?" asked his father from the head of the table.

Sirius was silent for a moment- he seemed to be deciding on some internal struggle that ended in a smirk. "Terribly." He smiled. "In fact- I'd say a T in everything."

This took a moment to register with his parents. When it did, it was noticeable. His mother began to screech loudly, leading to a cough and then a choke. His father's face reddened steadily. Regulus looked worried.

"You mean to say," said his father, retained his calm tone, "that you have failed in everything?"

"Yep."

His mother was choking badly now, yet no one had done a thing about it. Suddenly the father realised and snapped his fingers- consequently Kreacher dashed in and took care of her.

When she had quietened, he rounded on Sirius once more. "So you are not only a worthless Gryffindor, but also, a mindless swine?"

"Yep." Sirius appeared to be enjoying himself.

"You are an idiot, then?"

"Yep." Sirius could see his father's composure was slipping. "Like father, like son," he said pleasantly.

His father fumed. "WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH CRUDE AND RIDICULOUS STATEMENTS ABOUT I, YOUR FATHER? HOW DARE YOU STAND HERE-"

"Sit," Sirius prompted.

Sirius' father's face was now purple. He made a series of odd sounds, gesticulating his hands at Sirius. He seemed to have lost the capability to shout- he keeled over backwards in a faint.

Sirius' mother soon took over. "YOU HORRIBLE BOY! HOW DARE YOU SLANDER US SO! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A WRETCHED MUGGLE, YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPOILT BRAT! I CANNOT STAND YOU! ALL THE YEARS WE'VE CARED FOR YOU, GIVEN YOU A HOME, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY US? I _HATE_ YOU. YOU ARE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!"

She stopped, breathing heavily. Regulus' face was white as he clutched his ears to try and block out her harsh words.

Sirius' smile faltered, and then brightened. He stood up. "If I am no longer your son, you horrible old bat, then I shouldn't have to live with you. After all, I'm no better than a wretched muggle, so why would you want me to live here anyway?" He smiled at her calmly, and continued. "And the hating me part- well, dearest old witch, it's completely reciprocal. In fact, I have hated you forever. I hate almost everyone in this entire family," he declared, "_especially_ you." He pulled out his wand and pointed at the ceiling, crying "Accio belongings" and distant sounds could be heard as his suitcase trundled down the stairs.

He moved to Regulus. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, mate," he said, patting his younger, skinnier brother lightly on the shoulder.

He pointed his wand once more at the ceiling, muttering an incantation, and a giant Gryffindor lion appeared there, roaring down at them all. His mother keeled over backwards, fainting just like his father had.

"Goodbye. Don't bother to write, if I never see you again, it shall be a day too soon," he said cheerfully, and left the room. He was in such a hurry that he didn't hear Regulus whisper- "don't go."

He hurried down the flight of stairs and through the corridor to the door. Grabbing a permanent quill from his bag, he wrote, "I HATE YOU ALL", and "I LOVE MUGGLES" and "GRYFFINDOR FOREVER", in large writing, then opened the door and left.

He breathed a sigh of relief once outside, quickly followed by anxiety. Where would he go? Who would he live with now? He considered Andromeda momentarily- but she had a baby to care for now. He finally settled on the perfect person- James.

He raised his wand in his left arm, and momentarily the Knight Bus appeared. He hopped on board. "Merry Christmas," he said with a wink, despite it clearly being July. He was shaking all over with adrenaline after what he'd just accomplished- what he'd been dreaming of for years. "Godric's Hollow, please."

He arrived at James' house after half an hour. He had visited before- he went home with James last Christmas. He hesitated before knocking and almost fainted when the door opened.

"Sirius- dear, whatever happened?" It was Mrs Potter- she must have been watching at the window. She was a soft, womanly person, with light red hair and a slender figure. "Are you okay?"

Sirius was about to say fine, but he couldn't get the words out. Her softened expression touched him- no one had ever looked at him like that before. Before he knew what he was doing he had burst into tears.

"Oh, love," Mrs Potter said, reaching forwards and taking him into her arms. "Lovey, come inside, I'll make you some cocoa," she said, as if cocoa would make the situation all better. "James and his father are at Quidditch."

When they had lugged his suitcase inside, and she had sat him down by the fire with steaming cocoa, and he had told her everything that had happened and all the awful things his mother had said, she hugged him again. "You'll live here from now on, sweet."

Sirius thanked her and she left him to arrange a bed for him in James' room. He downed the last dregs of his cocoa as he heard the door open and James and Mr Potter's voices in the hall, and found, as he felt a delicious warm feeling in his stomach, that the cocoa had made him feel much better, after all.

Back in Sirius' old room at Grimmauld Place, Regulus was crying.


	11. Family

A request from AliceIsLost- Harry is a month old. I know this doesn't exactly centre around Harry- I was in a Remus mood- but I hope you still like it!

**FAMILY**

"He looks just like you, mate."

"You think? Really?"

"Definitely. Have I ever been wrong?"

"James, you're not arguing over the _baby_, are you?"Lily came into the bedroom to find her husband and Sirius leaning over the cot. She smiled. James was already a doting father.

"No, no, Sirius just said he looked like me, that's all…"

"Oh, he _does,_" Lily said, lifting up little Harry. "Who looks like his daddy, eh? You do, yes you do, my beautiful little boy."

"But he has your eyes," Remus said, ducking inside the low-ceilinged room, a smile across his lips. "He has your green eyes." Peter followed him, also smiling.

"He still has blue eyes, like all babies," said Lily, wrinkling her nose. "They're nothing like mine."

Remus stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at Harry, and was joined by Sirius, James and Peter. "Oh, but they will be," Remus insisted, smiling down at Harry, who was looking up at his mother, reaching playfully for her long hair.

James squinted down at Harry's eyes, searching for a trace of green. "Yeah, Moony, I think you're right."

"Me too," whispered Sirius, looking at Harry in wonder.

Peter patted Lily on the shoulder. "I don't know what they're talking about, either."

Sirius snickered and James cleared his throat.

"Shall we leave Harry for a nap now, go get something to eat? I'm sure Lily-" His wife shot him a look and James corrected himself. "I'm sure _I _will be able to knock us up something."

His friends laughed and one by one began to exit the room, eventually leaving James and Lily alone.

"He's beautiful, Lily."

"James, I've been thinking. Would you like to ask Sirius to be Harry's godfather?" She hugged Harry close to her chest before laying him back down in the cot.

"Seriously? I thought- Petunia…"

"She's never going to warm up to the idea. Which is a shame, because I'd really like her to have been his godmother, her being my sister and all. Besides, Harry can have more than one godparent. Is Sirius the one you'd choose?"

"Of course! I'd love Sirius to be Harry's godfather- I mean- I know he's totally reckless but Remus will always be there anyway. Sirius is my best friend in the entire world, apart from you of course- it has to be him."

Lily smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll tell him when Remus and Peter have gone- it won't be fair while they're here."  
"No- of course not."

The two stared at each other for a second, both revelling in their shared emotion- blissful happiness. James leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Lily, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, and Harry, so much. I couldn't be happier at the moment- I don't want this part of our lives to ever end."

Lily smiled into his shoulder. "I love you too, especially for giving me Harry. I'm so pleased to have him. He's so handsome, just like his dad."

"Wow- dad. I can't wait to hear him say it."

Lily laughed and pulled herself from James' embrace. "I think 'dad' had better be in the kitchen right now, making some food for the uncles."

"Ah yes. Food. One of the only things you can't get with magic."

"James, don't worry, I'll do it. How does a potato salad with crusty bread sound?"

"Delicious."

After checking once again on Harry, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen come dining room, where Peter, Sirius and Remus were sat talking.

"Persuaded you then, has he, Lily?" Peter called, as Lily began to prepare the soup from behind the counter.

Lily smiled. "He didn't have to- I remembered the times he's cooked for us before."

The others laughed as they got up, intending to move out to the garden.

"Do you want some help?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine. You put your feet up; you must be tired after last week."

Remus shivered. Last week had been a particularly difficult job for the order, involving him running about underground as a werewolf for a few days. "I can help…"

"Honestly, it's fine. There's not much work involved with salad."

Remus moved closer to the counter. "I bet you're really proud of Harry. You should be-, he is a really beautiful baby. There will be a lot of girls after him, no doubt."

"You think so?" Lily beamed. "He is, and I am, so proud of him. I can't believe he's mine."

"You're really lucky. I've never seen someone be loved so much as James loves you."

"Remus- did you- have you ever thought of settling down, having a baby and all that lark?"

Remus contemplated. "I wouldn't want to jeopardise someone. It'd put the mother and baby at risk constantly- and any child of mine could end up like me."

"Yes, an intelligent, selfless and lovely person with an insignificant little secret."

Remus blushed. "Thank you- but- it's the secret I'm worried about. Because of it, I can never have a family. I shouldn't really have friends- you're in danger every second you're around me."

"Remus, you do have a family. We're you're family- and as for the danger- we risk that because we love you." She began to carve the bread into large chunks.

Remus gave a small smile. "Thank you, Lily. You- you're a wonderful person- it's no wonder James loves you as much as he does."

Lily smiled and leant across the counter to peck him on the cheek. "You're very kind. Now, will you help me take this outside?"

Lily handed Remus the plates and cups and she picked up the salad and bread, and together they left the kitchen, through the double doors leading out into the sunny garden and the sounds of hearty laughter from their family.

**END**

Like it?


End file.
